1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triaxial driving device for an electrodischarge machine tool, and more particularly to a triaxial driving device that can be mounted between a three-linear-axes drive mechanism and an electrode tool of the electrodischarge machine tool to provide further triaxial movement to the electrode tool and can provide six-axial motion to the electrodischarge machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional electrodischarge machine tools have been extensive used in mold manufacture and machine work. The conventional electrodischarge machine tool has a three-liners-axes mechanism and an electrode tool. The three-liners-axes mechanism can provide three-linear movement (X-, Y- and Z-axis directions). The electrode tool is attached securely to one of the linear axes of the three-liners-axes mechanism to form an electrodischarge machining (E.D.M) process on a work-piece.
Although the conventional electrodischarge machine tool can be used to process the work-piece, the conventional electrodischarge machine tool cannot process a work-piece with complicated structures. Then, a dividing-plate driving device is mounted on one of the linear axes of the three-liners-axes mechanism and is connected to the electrode tool to provide further triaxial movement to the electrode tool. However, the precision of the dividing-plate driving device is not sufficient, and the control conducting wires of the dividing-plate driving device are exposed out of the dividing-plate driving device and may be entangled with the external devices of the conventional electrodischarge machine tool.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a triaxial driving device for an electrodischarge machine tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.